The purpose of the project is to conduct biomedical research in the areas of Cytogenetics, Cell Biology, Bacterial Physiology, Parasitology and Pesticide Physiology in order to produce biomedical data pertaining to specific problems in these areas. Specific research problems investigate: (1) mitogenic and mutagenic responses of lymphocytes and fibroblast after treatment with cyclamates and other possible mutagens; (2) the effects of pesticides on acetylcholine esterase levels in the earthworm; (3) organelle development and reproduction in the protozoa; (4) enzyme studies in Clostridium botulinum; and (5) parasitemia development in mice. The program includes biomedical research experiences for student research associates in each research project.